A Chance Meeting
by cd11
Summary: This is a very short story, about a chance meeting in an airport bar between two of daytime television's more famous people. On the one side General Hospital grouchy patriarch, Edward Quartermain, and in the other side, TV's ultimate diva, Erica Kane. And as always the story and characters from All My Children and General Hospital belong to their various creators.


This is a very short story, about a chance meeting in an airport bar between two of daytime television's more famous people. On the one side General Hospital grouchy patriarch, Edward Quartermain, and in the other side, TV's ultimate diva, Erica Kane. And as always the story and characters from All My Children and General Hospital belong to their various creators.

And now we begin.

The VIP lounge at JFK Airport was crowded the weather has turned violent in the last few hours and the sound of the wind and rain outside could even be heard over the crowd noise in the bar.

Edward Quartermain was sitting in a corner booth slowly drinking a gin and tonic. He had come to the city to sing a deal between ELQ and Bender Industries.

The contract negotiations had taken a week to finish, the contract went well for him but now he was tired and just wanted to go home. Edward was a worried man for he knew that the legacy of his company was up for grabs and really had no one that he could truly hand the business over too when he died and this troubled him all the time.

The P.A. blared out an announcement. "Arrention all passengers, Delta Air Flight 54 to Port Charles-Nashville will be delayed 90 minutes due to the weather." The message repeated again, and Edward grumbled "Wonderful, just what I needed." He gestured to the barman for another drink. Before he started to drink, he was asked "Is this seat taken?" Edward looked up into the dark eyes of a very beautiful woman. Edward smiled and pulled the chair out for her to sit down. "Thank you sir." she said as she sat down. Edward studied her. She appeared to be in her mid 50's a little grey around the edges but a very handsome woman. "May I buy you a drink?" Edward asked her. The woman nodded with a smile. "Of course sir." Looking to the barman "Scotch, neat." Considering her companion, "Are you here on business or pleasure sir?" Edward takes a taste of his drink. "Business, I'm down here signing a contract with Bender Industries. We are signing a merger with them." The woman nodded "I've had dealings with Bender in the past. They usually drive a very hard bargain. I hope you did better then I did."

Edward thought for a moment. "If you stood in the ring with them my dear you must run a very shrewd business. Jared Bender plays rough at times; he learned corporate warfare from Jax."

"I've had dealings with Jasper Jax too. He started a fashion magazine in Port Charles with a friend of mine."

"Yes I know, Crimson magazine, my company has a share in it as well." The woman looked surprised. "Your company?" she asked

"Yes, ELQ is mine." he said proudly

The woman laughed with delight "Now I remember you, Edward Quartermain. A few years back you tried buying shares in Enchantment, but you didn't have any luck acquiring it." The business man in Edward started to kick into gear. "I am getting to be an old fool; I should have recognized Erica Kane when I see her." Erica nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Don't get me wrong Edward, You made a very good offer, but my intention was to hand the company over to my daughters, and my oldest girl Kendall now is running the business, and doing very well too."

"I'm hoping to do the same someday." He said "But my heirs are not exactly been the best for the business. Most of them have been a profound disappointment."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Erica said. Thinking for a moment "Tell you what we'll do, Edward. Let's have another drink together and we'll talk about business and family and life in general."

Edward gave Erica a gentle smile, and suddenly not heeling so old "Why not."

As the two of them sat and talked, the storm outside gathered in intensity. A friendship took root and was born.

Ending:

As anyone in Port Charles will atest too. Nothing is simple or easy when it comes to the Quartermain's, and likewise the citizens of Pine Valley will tell you the same when it comes to Erica Kane. What happens these two legendary people travel to Port Charles is for another time. But a piece of advice, Get ready to duck!


End file.
